WO 2004/013704 A1 describes a digital printing machine for direct, contactless sheet-fed printing, which includes a digital printing couple that is format-free in the circumferential direction and which has a transport device downstream of the digital printing couple, the transport device having grippers for holding sheets on its periphery, and the transport device preferably having a plurality of transport cylinders and/or conveyor belts and/or impression cylinders.
EP 2 540 513 A1 describes a machine arrangement for the sequential processing of multiple sheet-type substrates, each having a front surface and a back surface, said machine arrangement comprising a first printing cylinder and a second printing cylinder, wherein at least one first non-impact printing unit for printing onto the front surface of the relevant substrate and, downstream of the first non-impact printing unit in the direction of rotation of the first printing cylinder, a dryer for drying the front surface of said substrate that has been printed by the first non-impact printing unit, are each located on the periphery of the first printing cylinder, and at least one second non-impact printing unit for printing onto the back surface of the relevant substrate and, downstream of the second non-impact printing unit in the direction of rotation of the second printing cylinder, a dryer for drying the back surface of said substrate that has been printed by the second non-impact printing unit, are each located on the periphery of the second printing cylinder, wherein the first printing cylinder transfers the substrate in question, the front surface of which has been printed and dried, directly to the second printing cylinder.
EP 1 440 351 B1 discloses a digital printing machine for direct, contactless sheet-fed printing, which has a transport device covered with a layer of elastic material on which a printing substrate is transported, the transport device having at least one gripper for holding the sheet on the periphery of the transport device and/or having a stop for positioning the leading edge of the sheet, said digital printing machine also having a digital printing mechanism which is format-variable in the circumferential direction of the transport device, wherein the distance between the highest point on the gripper and/or stop and the surface of the printing substrate to be printed during the printing operation is shorter than the distance between the surface of the printing substrate to be printed and the digital printing mechanism, and the highest point on the gripper and/or stop projects beyond the surface of the transport device that is not covered.
DE 10 2015 211 637 A1 discloses a device for transporting sheets through a printing unit that includes an inkjet printing cylinder and at least one transfer drum, in which each sheet is held on an inkjet printing cylinder and is transferred by a transfer of the leading edge from an upstream transfer drum; a tensioning roller is provided for crease-free positioning of the sheet on the inkjet printing cylinder.
DE 103 12 870 A1 discloses a digital printing machine for sheet-fed printing, having a digital printing mechanism which is format-free in the circumferential direction, an intermediate cylinder located downstream of the digital printing mechanism and coated at least partially with an elastic material, and an impression cylinder located downstream of the intermediate cylinder, wherein the impression cylinder is equipped with grippers for holding the sheet and the intermediate cylinder is provided with recesses on its periphery for receiving the grippers.
DE 10 2014 010 904 B3 discloses a device for the duplex printing of sheet-type printing substrates, in which the printing substrate is guided through more than 360° on an impression cylinder, wherein the active zone of an ink application unit, which has already printed the recto surface of the printing substrate on an impression cylinder upstream, is re-entered by the printing substrate, this time with its verso surface facing the ink application unit, wherein the ink application unit can preferably be pivoted between two impression cylinders arranged one downstream of the other, and wherein the pivotable ink application unit is, e.g. an inkjet print head.
DE 10 2009 000 518 A1 discloses a sheet-fed printing machine having a feed unit for loading sheets to be printed into the sheet-fed printing machine, and having at least one printing element and/or coating unit for printing the sheets with a static print image that is identical for all printed sheets, and having a delivery unit for discharging printed sheets from the sheet-fed printing machine, and having at least one printing unit that does not include a printing forme and that is integrated into the sheet-fed printing machine for printing the sheets, in particular with a dynamic, variable print image, wherein the or each printing unit that includes no printing forme is integrated into the sheet-fed printing machine, where it can be controlled on the basis of process parameters or operating parameters or order parameters or quality parameters.
DE 10 2009 002 580 A1 discloses a printing machine, in particular a sheet-fed offset printing machine, in which a sheet delivery base module is located downstream of a plurality of base modules that are arranged in a row and are each configured as a printing unit or coating unit, wherein the sheet delivery base module includes a printing cylinder that guides the sheet-type material, and an inkjet device for marking the printing substrate is disposed on the periphery of the printing cylinder of the sheet delivery base module.
DE 200 06 513 U1 relates to a sheet-fed rotary printing machine that includes a sheet feed unit, a sheet delivery unit, and a plurality of base modules, which are similar in terms of their basic structure and are arranged between the sheet feed unit and the sheet delivery unit, and which include a sheet guiding cylinder and a sheet conveying means and can be equipped with a printing unit, a coating unit, or a dryer unit; a multifunction module that includes a sheet conveying means and a sheet guiding cylinder is located between the last base module and the sheet delivery unit in the direction of sheet conveyance, and the multifunction module is prepared for the addition of multiple different auxiliary units, the multifunction module being equipped, e.g. for the addition of an inkjet marking unit.
DE 10 2016 207 398 B3, US 2009/0284561 A1, US 2009/0244237 A1, and US 2011/0205321 A1, all subsequently published, each disclose a machine arrangement for the sequential processing of sheet-type substrates, with the machine arrangement in each case including multiple different processing stations; at least one of the processing stations of each machine arrangement includes a non-impact printing unit that prints on each of the substrates, and said processing station which includes the non-impact printing unit has a printing cylinder, with the respective non-impact printing unit being located on the periphery of said printing cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,909,454 B2 discloses a printing machine for the sequential printing of sheet-type substrates, in which an inkjet printing unit is disposed on the periphery of a printing cylinder and a feed cylinder is located immediately upstream of the printing cylinder, and both the printing cylinder and the feed cylinder are equipped with grippers for holding substrates to be printed.
EP 2 610 064 A1 discloses an inkjet recording apparatus that includes: a) a conveyance device which has a moving suctioning surface for conveying a cut paper medium by suctioning the medium onto the suctioning surface, and suctioning holes that are arranged uniformly in the regions of the suctioning surface; and b) a recording head, which forms an image by ejecting ink by an inkjet method onto a surface of the medium which is conveyed by the conveyance device.
JP 2015 63 398 A discloses an inkjet recording device that includes a transport cylinder configured as a suctioning drum.
EP 2 752 380 A1 discloses a conveying device and image producing device, in which the conveying device comprises a drum having multiple suction fields.